Lovable
by FlanneryCorliss
Summary: Hinata berfikir bahwa dirinya akan mengalami kehidupan biasa saja selama sekolahnya di Tokyo Gakuen. Tetapi, dia tidak mengetahui, bahwa nanti dia akan mengalami kehidupan yang penuh warna dengan pemuda yang selama ini berada di daftar terakhir Hyuuga Hinata. Dia adalah, Uchiha Sasuke.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Novel Are Swapped**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Matanya yang berwarna lavender, selalu menatap buku novel _best seller_ yaitu Harry Potter. Dia sudah mengoleksi novel Harry Potter dari seri satu sampai seri ketujuh. Yang saat ini sedang Hinata baca adalah, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. Dia sangat mengagumi seorang yang bernama Ginny Weasley, karena mau mencintai Harry Potter yang tidak pernah memandang Ginny sebagai 'perempuan' dan Harry hanya memandang Ginny sebagai adik dari sahabatnya, Ronald Weasley. Tetapi, setelah Harry putus dengan Cho Chang, Harry mulai mengerti apa perhatian dari Ginny selama ini, hingga Ginny merubah nama 'Weasley' nya menjadi 'Potter'.

Hinata tahu, apabila sedang baca tidak boleh sambil berjalan, atau nanti kau akan menabrak dinding atau seseorang, dan mungkin saja tersandung lalu terjatuh. Tapi, dia sangat suka sekali membaca, dan matanya tiak bisa terlepas dari novel tersebut.

Tanpa sadar, ada seseorang menabrak dirinya, hingga dia jatuh, begitu juga dengan bukunya. Hinata merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh karena membaca sambil berjalan. Dia bisa melihat seorang yang sedang dia tabrak, sama-sama sedang membaca buku novel, karena novel miliknya juga terjatuh.

Hinata mengambil bukunya, lalu berdiri, dan membungkukan badannya lalu mengucapkan berulang-ulang kali kata maaf. Saat Hinata menegakkan badannya, berdirilah seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mencuat kebelakang. Sesaat, Hinata mengagumi keindahan mata _onyx_ dari pemuda di depannya ini.

"Koridor ini cukup luas, Hyuuga. Dimana letak matamu?" Ujar pemuda itu dengan nada dingin kepada Hinata. Hinata yang merasa sudah kembali bangun dari dunia nyata-nya, lalu berbicara dengan gelagapan kepada pemuda di depannya ini "M-Maaf" Ujar Hinata lalu membungkuk kembali, dan malah dijawab oleh decihan kasar lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di koridor itu dengan tatapan aneh dari para siswa-siswa lain.

Hinata memungut novel-nya, dan seketika dahinya mengerut. Bukankah dia membaca Harry Potter and The Death Hallows, kenapa menjadi Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix? Dan novel-nya ini menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Ini aneh, pastinya buku ini milik pemuda tadi. Ya pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata tahu, bahwa yang dia tabrak tadi adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid kesayangan Mr. Orochimaru, karena Sasuke sangat cerdas dalam biografi. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Hinata mendadak bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene-nya orang populer se-antero Tokyo Gakuen. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Tuhan untuknya, Hinata tidak tahu. Hinata hanya menjalankan apapun yang Tuhan sudah rencanakan untuknya.

Hinata membuka buku novel tersebut, lalu di depannya ada cap perpustakaan Tokyo Gakuen. Dia mengerti sekarang, bahwa Sasuke meminjamnya di perpustakaan. Dia harus mengembalikan paling lambat minggu depan, karena kalau sampai melebihi minggu depan, Sasuke akan kena denda sepuluh yen.

Pintu terbuka lalu masuk seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata _aquamarine_ -nya. Dia akan menjadi pemilik perusahaan Yamanaka Corporation, saat dia telah lulus dari Tokyo Gakuen. Dia juga adalah model terkenal sekaligus pemain biola terkenal di manca negara. Ino dan Hinata hanya mengetahui sebatas nama saja dan dengar-dengar yang dari orang banyak. Ino adalah tipe orang yang pemilih. Dia akan memilih teman dengan kriteria yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Untuk itu, teman-teman Ino rata-rata anak konglomerat, pintar, dan menarik. Tetapi, kenapa anak itu masuk ke kelas sendiri?

Ino duduk di depan dirinya, lalu mengambil alat-alat make up dari dalam tasnya. Hinata kira, Ino akan mengeluarkan bedak dan lipstik saja, ternyata dia mengeluarkan lebih dari yang Hinata kira. Dia mengeluarkan bedak, lipstik, _blush on_ , _eyeliner_ , _eye shadow_ satu warna yaitu cokelat muda lalu membawa maskara. Dia bingung, apakah Ino ini akan mengadakan pemotretan? Dia sangat bingung.

Ino memulai merias dirinya, dari menaburkan bedak tipis di wajahnya, lalu memberikan bibirnya lipstik dengan warna pink, sehingga tidak terlalu kelihatan bahwa dia memakai lipstik. Setelah menggunakan lipstik, Ino juga memberikan pipinya dengan _blush on_ dengan warna tipis, sehingga terlihat begitu alami. Setelah memberikan _blush on_ , dia juga memberikan _eyeliner_ di sekitar kelopak matanya, dengan simetris dan tidak terlalu lebar. Setelah menggunakan _eye liner_ dia menambahkan _eye shadow_ tipis dengan warna cokelat muda, lalu tak lupa juga dia memberikan maskara untuk bulu matanya. Dan hasilnya benar-benar keren, dia memang cocok sebagai perias. Dalam waktu sekejap, Ino berubah beribu-ribu kali lebih mempesona dari yang dibayangkan sebelumnya.

Setelah mendandani dirinya, Ino pergi keluar kelas, mungkin bertemu dengan kawannya. Padahal sebelumnya, Hinata berharap bahwa Hinata dapat berteman dengan Ino. Tetapi, dia tidak boleh berharap yang muluk-muluk, mana mau Yamanaka Ino, seorang model profesional, mau berteman dengan Hinata yang notabene nya tidak tahu cara berdandan dengan cepat.

Apakah kehidupan SMA Hinata seburuk ini?

Hinata melihat ke arah tangan kirinya guna melihat jam. Jam berwarna biru muda itu menunjukkan jam dua belas lebih dua puluh menit. Dia sudah menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya, sehingga untuk menghapus rasa bosannya, dia pergi keluar untuk menikmati pemandangan saat jam makan siang berlangsung.

Hinata sudah berada di balkon depan ruang matematika. Sedikit cerita untuk ruang matematika ini, ruang matematika disebut oleh siswa dan siswi Tokyo Gakuen adalah _T_ _he Deathly Room_. Sebutan itu sangatlah cocok untuk ruang kelas tersebut. Di ruangan tersebut, orang-orang akan berfikir keras sekaligus akan mendapatkan semburan amarah dari sang guru yaitu, Miss Tsunade. Menurut orang-orang banyak, Miss Tsunade rasa-rasanya selalu dalam siklus bulanannya. Dia selalu saja marah, dan bila di ganggu sedikit, pasti akan kena semburan dari gurunya itu. Tapi, banyak anak laki-laki hidung belang mengambil mata pelajaran ini. Karena, gurunya ini selalu memakai baju yang sedikit mengeksposkan bagian tubuhnya, terutama bagian dadanya. Siswa laki-laki 'pun rela masuk _The Deathly Room_ untuk melihat keindahan tubuh sang guru. Tapi, sejak tahun lalu, kelas matematika ini menjadi pelajaran yang wajib. Kenapa? Karena anak perempuan yang masuk kelas Miss Tsunade hanya bisa dihitung oleh satu tangan, dan rata-rata anak laki-laki yang mesum dan susah sekali di atur, yang berada di kelas tersebut. Untuk itu, Mister Hiruzen menyepakati bahwa kelas matematika adalah kelas yang wajib.

Hinata sedang memandang ke arah lapangan bola. Di lapangan bola sana, anak laki-laki populer sedang bermain bola, termasuk Sasuke. Disana Sasuke membuka kemeja seragamnya, sehingga menampilkan otot-otot yang bermunculan di tubuhnya yang sedang berkeringat. Oh pantas saja Ino tadi berdandan cukup manis dan keluar dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, ternyata untuk melihat Sasuke yang sedang menampilkan otot tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda bagi gadis-gadis.

Hinata juga melihat bahwa para gadis sedang mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu memotret tubuh Sasuke yang sangatlah seksi.

Sekedar informasi, Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha, kuliah di Harvard sama seperti kakak sepupunya, Neji. Sasuke adalah anak cerdas namun berandalan. Desas-desus dari semua orang, Sasuke selalu membawa satu wanita yang berbeda dalam satu minggu kedalam kamarnya. Dia selalu mendapatkan wanita yang mau ditidurinya, dengan menunjuk salah satu dari para penggemar fanatiknya. Selain masuk dalam lingkup prostitusi, dengar-dengar juga, dia adalah pecandu narkoba. Hinata tidak tahu pasti, yang pasti menurut wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya, dia selalu pakai obat-obatan terlarang seperti itu. Mungkin, kalau dia pintar dan siswa yang baik-baik, dia pasti akan dipandang baik oleh para guru. Tapi, dia lebih memilih popularitas dari pada nilai mata pelajarannya, dan kesopanannya kepada guru.

Dan sekarang, Hinata pasti akan berurusan dengan segala tetek bengek kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke yang tidaklah Hinata pikirkan saat ini.

Hinata memandang taman yang di sebelah lapangan sepak bola. Taman itu sangat indah, walaupun pohon sakura belum tumbuh, tetapi taman itu terlihat begitu asri. Di sana banyak ibu-ibu dengan anaknya sedang bermain disana. Hinata sangat merindukan ibunya yang sudah meninggal itu. Dulu saat Hinata masih sekolah dasar, setiap pulang sekolah selalu di ajak ke taman itu. Hinata ingat betul, ibu nya memberikan _onigiri_ terakhir di taman itu. Karena, setelah itu, ibunya langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit, karena adanya tumor di otaknya.

Mengingat itu, membuat Hinata menangis.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mendongak, melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah memandang taman dekat lapangan sekolah dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sasuke merasa gadis itu cukup misterius, dan itu membuat keinginan Sasuke tentang Hinata semakin bertambah.

* * *

Hinata memasuki kelasnya setelah menangis hanya karena melihat taman kenangannya dulu. Hinata memang gadis yang cengeng, tapi seberusaha mungkin dia akan kuat, dengan caranya sendiri. Hinata benar-benar merindukan ibunya itu. Ibunya yang selalu menceritakan dongeng-dongeng yang Hinata suka, lalu ibunya selalu menyanyikan lagu sebelum tidur. Ah, dia benar-benar merindukan ibunya berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kejadian dimana kebersamaan dirinya bersama ibunya.

Sekarang kelas sudah beberapa terisi oleh siswa dan siswi. Dia bisa melihat Ino sudah membawa kroni-kroni nya untuk masuk kelas. Ah biasa, Ino adalah anak paling tenar di Tokyo Gakuen. Jadi, jangan salah kalau Ino pasti membawa satu atau dua orang yang sangat menarik.

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak begitu menarik orang banyak. Hinata ingin memiliki teman, minimal satu. Dia ingin mengajak temannya itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah atau makan siang bersama, atau mungkin membaca buku bersama di perpustakaan. Tapi, Hinata ya Hinata. Hinata akan menjadi anak yang menyendiri, tanpa teman. Hinata berharap, suatu kali nanti, ada yang mau menerimanya dengan baik, dan tanpa pandang bulu. Hinata akan menunggu, kapan itu akan terjadi.

Pintu terbuka, dan masuklah guru matematika mereka, Miss Tsunade. Miss Tsunade kali ini tidak memakai pakaian yang terbuka seperti waktu itu lagi. Kali ini dia memakai baju tangan panjang seperti _sweater_. Lalu bawahannya rok span, selutut. Miss Tsunade kali ini, terlihat pakaiannya lebih tertutup, dan tidak memakai riasan yang berlebihan.

Semua anak-anak sedikit tercengang melihat penampilan terbaru dari Miss Tsunade. Miss Tsunade terlihat seperti masih muda, dan menjadi sesosok yang lebih sopan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Ada apa? Penampilan saya berubah ya?" Ujar Tsunade lalu tersenyum lembut kepada anak-anak. Wah ini pasti menjadi _Trending Topic_ Tokyo Gakuen. Sangat mengejutkan.

"Oke sekarang kita akan mempelajari Vektor" Ujar Tsunade yang sudah membuka buku dan menyiapkan spidol papan tulis

* * *

Hinata mengikuti ektrakurikuler badminton. Dia mungkin sadar, bahwa orang-orang menganggap dirinya lemah, karena dirinya yang selalu menunduk dan jarang berinteraksi satu sama lain. Tetapi, dia sangatlah jago dalam badminton. Selain ikut ektrakurikuler badminton, dia juga mengikuti beberapa pelajaran tambahan matematika seperti saat ini.

Dia sedang mempelajari Transformasi Geomatri, bersama teman-teman pelajaran tambahan matematika yang lainnya. Ini adalah kehendak kepala sekolah, karena orang-orang yang terpilih disini biasanya orang-orang yang akan maju Olimpiade Matematika bulan depan. Kalau Tokyo Gakuen bisa membawa nama Jepang, mungkin dua bulan lagi Hinata dan teman-teman pelajaran tambahannya, akan berangkat ke Swiss.

Pelajaran tambahan hari begitu cepat. Karena baru satu jam, pelajaran tambahan sudah selesai. Mungkin gurunya itu ada keperluan mendadak, sehingga pelajaran tambahan dipulangkan lebih awal.

Di saat pelajaran tambahan pun, Hinata tidak memiliki teman untuk diajak berbincang, walaupun hanya beberapa menit.

* * *

Hinata berada di area loker sekarang. Area loker ini sudah kosong, karena anak-anak sudah pulang lebih awal. Hinata pulang lebih akhir karena harus mengembalikan buku-buku paket matematika ke perpustakaan.

Hinata benar-benar sendiri hanya sekitar dua menit yang lalu, karena di sebelah lokernya ada seorang gadis dengan rambut _pink_ mencoloknya, sedang menaruh beberapa buku ke dalam loker. Saat benar-benar sudah dekat, Hinata bisa lihat bahwa dia adalah Sakura Haruno.

Sedikit informasi untuk Sakura, dia adalah anak tunggal dari Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno. Perusahaan mereka ada kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga Hyuuga. Tetapi, meskipun adanya kontrak kerja, anak dari kedua pemilik hanya saling mengetahui namanya saja. Mereka tidak terlalu akrab dan tidak terlalu jauh.

Sakura adalah anak yang periang serta aktif. Suaranya yang menggelegar kadang-kadang membuat telinga siapapun sakit. Sakura juga adalah partner Hinata saat bermain badminton saat ganda wanita. Sakura tidak pernah menyukai siapapun di sekolah ini sekalipun Sasuke. Dia tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan yang di sekolah ini. Sakura tidak memiliki minat tarik kepada salah satu pria yang ada di sekolah ini, alasannya juga Hinata tidak di ketahui. Sakura adalah tipe orang yang selalu menghibur temannya saat sedang susah. Sepertinya orang yang bersahabat dengan Sakura akan menyenangkan.

Hinata sudah melihat, bahwa loker Sakura berada di sebelahnya. Sepertinya dia baru dipindahkan ke samping lokernya. Sakura terlihat sedang kesusahan dalam memasukan buku-buku fisika ke dalam lokernya.

"B-Butuh bantuan, Haruno-san?" Tawar Hinata seraya tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"A-Ah, tolong masukan buku-buku ini kedalam loker. Aku tidak akan membawanya pulang" Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura, Hinata segera memasukan buku-buku fisika tersebut kedalam loker yang bertuliskan 398.

Setelah memasuki semua buku milik Sakura, Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih dan berkata untuk menunggunya sebagai rasa terimakasih. Hinata dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Sakura. Sebelumnya, dia belum ditunggu oleh seseorang bukan?

Hinata mengambil novel pinjaman Sasuke. Oh ya, dia harus mengembalikan sebelum minggu depan. Dia akan mencari tahu tentang keluarga Uchiha nanti saat di rumah nanti.

"Terimakasih Haruno-san" Ujar Hinata lalu terseyum kepada Sakura. Dan Sakura pun memberikan senyumannya yang manis kepada Hinata.

* * *

Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan kepada Hinata, Sakura memasuki mobil pribadinya. Hinata sekarang tinggal menunggu mobil jemputannya datang. Dia ingin pulang agar dapat mencari tahu tentang apapun yang berunsuran dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Di kejauhan, ada mobil berwarna hitam. Ah ya, itu adalah mobil pribadi Hinata. Hinata diantar jemput oleh mobil pribadinya. Bukannya menjadi anak manja, jarak rumah Hinata dan Tokyo Gakuen cukup jauh, sehingga dia membutuhkan alat transportasi agar bisa mencapai sekolahnya.

Hinata memasuki mobilnya dan di dalamnya sudah ada Hanabi sedang duduk manis di bangku penumpang, dengan _headphone_ terpasang di pendengarannya. Hanabi sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa kakaknya sudah masuk dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. Adiknya ini memiliki kesan angkuh milik Ayahnya.

Setelah mobil berjalan, baru adiknya itu menoleh kepada kakaknya. Dan seketika, dirinya berteriak histeris, kenapa tiba-tiba kakaknya bisa sampai disini?

"Hwaa, Nee-san berteleportasi?" Ujar Hanabi yang menggantungkan _headphone_ miliknya di lehernya.

"Sudah dari tadi aku masuk, Hanabi" Ujar Hinata dengan datar. Dia merasa, dirinya tidak tertangkap radar milik Hanabi, padahal jarak bisa dikatakan cukup dekat antara mereka berdua.

"Mana novel Deathly Hallows?" Ujar Hanabi dengan tangan yang sudah di ulurkan kepada Hinata.

"Aku belum selesai baca. Tiga hari lagi" Ujar Hinata yang seberusaha mungkin tidak berkedip ke arah Hanabi, agar tahu bahwa dirinya tidak berbohong, padahal sudah jelas Hinata sedang berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Ujar Hanabi dengan alis yang sudah naik turun.

"Benar Hanabi" Ujar Hinata yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya

Bisa diakui, Hinata tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita Jepang lainnya. Mungkin wanita-wanita Jepang, bahkan seluruh wanita dunia akan menyukai lagu-lagu melow seperti Ed Sheeran. Tetapi, Hinata bukanlah wanita yang biasa. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, _jiwa pria yang terjebak dalam postur wanita_. Agak berlebihan, padahal hanya menyukai lagu saja, tidak sepenuhnya dia bersikap seperti laki-laki. Hinata tidak terlalu menyukai lagu dengan genre melow. Malahan, dia lebih suka dengan lagu yang sedkit _rock_ atau ada _rapp_. Hinata tidak bisa menyanyi lagu _rock_ atau _rapp_. Tapi, dia menyukai kedua lagu itu. Di ponselnya kini banyak lagu milik Avenged Seven Fold, Greenday, Avicii, Wiz Khalifa dan lain-lain. Hinata akui, kecintaan lagunya sedikit aneh. Dimana-mana wanita lebih menyukai lagu romantis dan melow, bukan teriak-teriak dengan suara serak atau menyanyi dengan bahasa inggris dengan cepat. Hinata akui, kecintaan lagunya _sedikit aneh_.

Hinata sudah memasangkan _headset_ ke dalam ponselnya, lalu memasangkan _headset_ kedalam alat pendengarannya. Dia sedang mendengarkan lagu Lithium milik band Evanescence. Lagunya cukup menyenangkan, dan vokalisnya adalah seorang perempuan. Hinata jadi merasa bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri yang menyukai lagu yang bergenre _rock_.

"Nee-san, kau laki-laki atau perempuan sih? Lagunya kok kaya anak laki-laki?" Ujar Hanabi yang mengambil ponsel kakaknya lalu melihat daftar lagu milik kakaknya.

"Jangan diganti lagunya, aku sedang mendengarkan lagu" Ujar Hinata dengan nada sedikit datar.

"Iya, iya. _Keep calm_. Tapi, aku mau nanya, kau sedikit _aneh_ " Ujar Hanabi yang sudah memberikan ponselnya kepada kakaknya itu.

" _Aneh_ karena menyukai lagu yang seperti ini? Apa yang salah?" Ujar Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit lembut.

"Sudah sampai Nona" Ujar _chauffeur_ mereka.

"Ah, terimakasih" Ujar Hinata yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya, lalu berjalan menuju mansion keluarga Hyuuga

"Nee-san, tunggu!" Ujar Hanabi yang tergesa-gesa keluar dari dalam mobil lalu berjalan menghampiri mansionnya berada.

* * *

Hinata sedang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Para _maid_ yang bertemu dengannya, pasti membungkukkan badannya atau memberikan senyuman pada majikan, yang tentu dibalas oleh sang Nona. Hinata sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya yang berwarna putih, serta adanya hiasan-hiasan bunga sakura disana, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Hanabi sudah berlari-lari ke arahnya.

"Nee-san... Hampir... Saja... Lupa... Bolehkah... Aku... Pinjam... Buku... Harry Potter... dan Tawanan Azkaban..." Ujar Hanabi dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, dan tangannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Boleh ambil saja" Ujar Hinata yang membuka pintu kamarnya, dan mempersilahkan Hanabi masuk.

Pertama kali berada di kamar Hinata adalah aroma lavender yang menyeruak di indra penciuman. Kamar ini di dominasikan dengan warna ungu muda dan beberapa motif-motif bunga sakura berwarna pink juga ada. Kamar Hinata juga bukan seperti kamar Hanabi yang sepert kapan pecah. Kalau bukan para _maid_ yang membereskannya, mungkin kamar Hanabi bisa dikatakan gudang mewah. Hinata selalu merawat rapi kamarnya, agar kalau mencari barang yang hilang, akan dengan mudah mendapatkannya. Jadi, jangan salah kalau Hanabi selalu kehilangan sesuatu, karena kamarnya yang berantakkan.

"Aku pinjam ya Nee-san. Karena, Deathly Hallows masih lama, jadi aku baca yang ini dulu" Ujar Hanabi seraya melambaikan buku novel tersebut. Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan diiringa dengan senyuman. Setelah mendapatkan bukunya, Hanabi keluar dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Hinata membaringkan badannya ke atas ranjang yang bersprei warna ungu dengan motif bunga lavender. Hinata begitu lelah dan dia ingin sekali untuk bermalas-malasan.

Informasi untuk ini, Hinata hanya bisa berani pada Hanabi. Berani bukan berarti suka membentak, memukuli, atau apa. Berani yang berarti berbicara tanpa gagap, dan dapat berbohong sesukanya. Entah kenapa, Hanabi ini rasanya sangat mudah ditipu, dengan hanya menawarkan barang yang disukanya, atau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hanya pada Hanabi lah, Hinata akan bersifat lebih terbuka.

Hinata sangat suka keluarganya pada tiga tahun lalu. Keluarganya ini selalu bersama-sama, dan saat akhir pekan pasti akan jalan-jalan ke taman Ueno atau sekedar di taman dekat lapangan sekolah Tokyo Gakuen. Dia akui, tiga tahun lalu adalah keluarga yang harmonis. Tetapi, semenjak ibunya terkena tumor otak, sejak saat itulah Ayahnya selalu pergi ke manca negara, untuk mencari cara agar ibunya bisa sembuh. Tetapi, mau dimana-mana juga, ibunya tidak ada perubahan. Hingga pada musim panas tiga tahun lalu, ibunya meninggal, dan menghadiahkan Hinata sebuah buku diary, dimana untuk Hinata menulis pengalamannya. Karena, sang ibu sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadi pencurah isi hati Hinata, untuk itu ibunya membelikan diary berwarna biru muda tersbut.

Hinata mengambil buku diary nya dan menuliskan kata-kata di kertas putih tersebut,

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Ku akui, aku merindukan keluargaku yang dulu. Dan aku ingin, ayah menetap dirumah dan bersamaku Hanabi, Neji-Nii makan bento buatanku di Ueno. Aku tahu, mungkin harapan ini muluk-muluk dan terlalu berlebihan bagiku. Tapi, bolehkah sekali saja ku menkmati seperti orang lain rasakan? Menikmati betapa sayangnya keluarga ku kepadaku. Aku tahu, semenjak ibu pergi, ayah menjadi workaholic, dan sedikit sekali memikirkan keluarganya. Tetapi, kumohon satu kali ini saja, ayah, aku harap kau mengerti perasaan anakmu ini._

 _Oh ya, aku sedikit bingung dengan takdir Tuhan kali ini yang diberikan-Nya padaku. Apakah Tuhan ada maksud dari pertemuan tadi di koridor bersama Uchiha-san? Apakah Tuhan akan memberikanku warna hidup yang selama ini belum pernah kurasakan? Ku harap Tuhan, takdirMu ini sangat baik untukku_

 _Hinata_

Setelah menulis diary, Hinata menutup buku diary tersebut, lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur. Dia menyalakan AC yang berada di sudut ruangan, untuk mendinginkan ruangan Hinata. Setelah mendapatkan hembusan dingin dari AC tersebut, Hinata tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya dalam keadaan pakaian seragam Tokyo Gakuen.

* * *

 **A/N : Halo semuanya, aku adalah author baru. Ini cerita sudah laaamaaaa banget di draft Ms. Word. Aku sudah menulis cerita sudah banyak selama aku kenal dengan FFN. Semoga kalian suka.  
**

 **FlanneryCorliss**


End file.
